<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaiju No. 0 by BardsAmbrosia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233950">Kaiju No. 0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia'>BardsAmbrosia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaiju No. 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Dirty Talk, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Scratching, Vanilla, monster kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Perfection</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichikawa Reno/Reader, Kafka Hibino/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaiju No. 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Perfection</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes you gotta be honest with yourself and admit ya got a monster kink</p><p>Kinda struggled with this but I really wanted to write for this precious man 💞</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shuddered over you losing his composer, his kaiju form showing on his face just a bit before he let out a heavy sigh. "<em>Fuck, Y/n</em>." He whispered, his lips brushing against yours. You tightened your arms around his neck, pressing your mouth against his with much less restraint.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop," <em>Kiss</em> "holding back." Your teeth against his bottom lip had him opening his mouth for you. He moaned into the kiss, thrusting up into you. The hands resting on your lower back felt different; claws pressing into your skin as he held you snug against him. </p><p> </p><p>"Y/n..." He was able to mutter against your lips as you hungrily licked at his mouth, your tongue tracing his soft lips before he leaned back into the kiss. You felt so unbelievably good around his cock, it was getting harder to control himself. Though, he couldn't understand why you weren't put off by his kaiju form, how could you find <em>that</em> appealing in the slightest? </p><p> </p><p>Hibino pulled his head back to look at you with heated eyes. You smiled playfully despite being alittle annoyed that he'd stopped kissing you. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's...not off putting?" He couldn't help the insecurity seeping through his voice. He wish he could control himself enough in this state, he couldn't help but think he was ruining the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? I like it." You said, simply, eager to kiss him again as he gave you a incredulous look. Before you could kiss him, your noses brushing slightly against the other, he had more to ask.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's so ugly and what if I cut you with my teeth or something..." He trailed off as you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist, your hand on the back of his neck trailing up into his hair, and appreciating the feeling of your nails scratching his scalp. He couldn't help it at that point, the transformation taking over most of his face to his displeasure. However you were quite happy as you marvelled at the monstrous face right in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>Hibino couldn't understand the sudden intensity you gave off as you move forward to kiss his closed mouth, your delicate lips pressing against sharp, bony teeth. The transformation continuing to cover his entire head down to his neck and chest, and a part of his back where you could now feel hard scaly ridges. The neon blue lines on his skin one of the most interesting things you've ever seen...and his eyes...</p><p> </p><p>"You're perfect.." You whispered as the man above you tried to control himself as you only seemed to get heavenly tighter around him. You lay back, pulling him along easily as hes distracted. Hibino groans as you buck up into him on your own. Your arms went around his neck as you begged him to ravish you like this. "Please," You whispered, kissing the side of his face. "Fuck me. Destroy my pussy, Kafka."  You knew he could, especially like this. </p><p> </p><p>Neon blue eyes stare into yours with such an intensity it has you soaking. Hibino groans above you; he still couldn't understand how you could be turned on by this but he no longer could care if you were gonna beg him that badly.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." He grunts before pulling all the way out only to thrust into you hard, balls deep. Each thrust making your eyes roll into the back of your head. Your nails scratching uselessly down his hard, coal black skin. When you open your eyes again hes entirely transformed, muscular, big, and deliciously terrifying if you're being honest.</p><p> </p><p>Each thrust has him groaning, a deep, husky sound that's music to your ears as you desperately try to meet his movements against you. Hibino watches with clouded focus how you trail your hands up his muscular arms, til your hands reach the back of his head close to the thick horns on top.</p><p> </p><p>Hibino leans forward as you pull him down to kiss his lipless mouth. If you are so enamored with him in this state then may be if he tries kissing you back it won't freak you out. The Kaiju hybrid pulls back from your fiery kisses to ask you to open your mouth. You do without question even though you aren't sure why hes requesting that.</p><p> </p><p>His sharp mouth opens and a very long, wet tongue comes to view. Hibino's theory is proven as you practically launch forward literally sucking the monstrous oral muscle into your mouth. He can't help the animalistic urge to take you up on your previous offer as you debase yourself in front of him. Your grip on his horns tighter as you drink his spit.</p><p> </p><p>His controlled thrusts get a little faster, until they are quicker, deeper, then hes pummeling you into the bed so hard you think faintly in the back of your mind it may break. You are unable to keep up, unable to do anything but let him use your body to sate his own hunger. The tongue in your mouth licking every nook and cranny, and your own hardly participating as Hibino literally fucks your brains out. </p><p> </p><p>The look on your face is priceless; hot, your eyes rolling up and your hands uselessly holding into thick biceps as he holds your thighs to help keep your legs around his waist. The sharp claws nipping into your skin with each heavy thrust. You've been quite noisy the entire time, so when you first come he doesn't expect it. You squeeze him so tightly, your pussy desperate for his release. You keen when he slows down, pushing his cock deep inside you, hitting your cervix, and knocking the wind out of you.</p><p> </p><p>You throw your head back, arching into him. Hibino's entire body is now in its kaiju state; his skin almost chilly against your heated one. His cock feels different as well; heavier, and thicker. You feel him throbbing so intensely inside of you and its incredible. Hibino's tongue slithers out of your mouth. His cooler forehead pressed against yours. His electric blue eyes watching your face with admiration and lust as he's ready to come.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhmm--" You moaned, wantonly. "In-inside...! Please.." You begged, weakly pressing close against him. Hibino was more than happy to oblige you. It was only a few more bruising bucks forward and he unloaded inside of you, filling you up with his come to an surprising amount. The man above you stilled, panting, before he slowly pulled out and collapsed noisily next to you.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a airy chuckle as Hibino's chilly, clawed hand reaches over to gently pull you against his built kaiju chest. His eyes watching your face, curiously quiet at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>You squeezed your legs shut as you feel his impressive release running slightly down your thigh, and move to put your hand on his shoulder before your finger tips lazily trace neon blue veins.</p><p> </p><p>"You're...perfect."</p><p> </p><p>Hibino chuckles, "...and you're a total freak...not that I should be talking..."</p><p> </p><p>You agree, playfully slapping his arm. "Yeah, you shouldn't be."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>